finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Japanese voice actors
This is a list of people who have provided the Japanese-language voice acting for characters in the Final Fantasy series. This does not include Kingdom Hearts voice actors or roles. This page is not the place for speculation and rumors. Voice Actors A *'Mai Aizawa' **Edea Lee - Bravely Default *'Masaki Aizawa' **Bartholomew Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII **King Kolka Tawantyn - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Yōsuke Akimoto' **Judge Bergan - Final Fantasy XII **Narrator - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Hitomi Akino' **Anna, Troia Shrine Maiden - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Masuo Amada' **Jecht - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Mabuki Andō' **Oerba Yun Fang - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Mayuko Aoki' **Seven - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Yuna - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Takeshi Aono' **Cagnazzo, King Giott - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Kaito Arai' **Rick - On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel *'Satomi Arai' **Mephilia Venus - Bravely Default *'Yoko Asada' **Tifa Lockhart'' - Ehrgeiz (Arcade) *'Yū Asakawa' **Lebreau - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Shalua Rui - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Ryōta Asariri''' **Baxter - Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Tokito Oginaga - Final Fantasy Type-0 C *'Shigeru Chiba' **Kefka Palazzo - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Provost - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Minori Chihara' **Cater - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Katsumi Chō' **Kimahri Ronso - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Chafūrin' **Gijuk - Final Fantasy XII **King of Caldisla, Qada - Bravely Default E *'Masashi Ebara' **Sazh Katzroy - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Aya Endo' **Yda - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Daichi Endo' **Rhitahtyn Sas Arvina - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn F *'Kayoko Fujii' **Belgemine - Final Fantasy X *'Riho Fujida' **Ayame - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Keiji Fujiwara' **Ciggma Khint - Bravely Default **Izana Kunagiri - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Reno - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Rika Fukami' **Fran - Final Fantasy XII *'Yukari Fukui' **Oerba Dia Vanille - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII **Terra Branford - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Jun Fukuyama' **Concordian King - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Onion Knight - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Kiyotaka Furushima' **Ormi - Final Fantasy X-2 G *'Gackt' **Genesis Rhapsodos - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Tesshō Genda''' **Azul the Cerulean - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' **Yang Fang Leiden - ''Final Fantasy IV DS *'Banjō Ginga' **Fusoya, Kluya - Final Fantasy IV DS **Reeve Tuesti - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Daisuke Gōri' **Fungus - Final Fantasy Unlimited **WRO Member - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' **Gilgamesh - ''Final Fantasy XII *'Eri Gōda' **Yano, Nadeshiko - Final Fantasy Type-0 H *'Kana Hanazawa' **Deuce - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Tomoe Hanba' **Aura - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Moogle - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Takaya Hashi' **Argent Heinkel - Bravely Default *'Megumi Hayashibara' **Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Shantotto - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Wataru Hatano' **Tachinami Sho - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Yuj - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Kei Hayami' **Koharu - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Yū Hayashi' **Enra - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Kumiko Higa' **Yuri - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Tomoyuki Higuchi' **Captain Faith - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Kyoko Hikami' **Lisa Pacifist - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Yōko Hikasa' **Alyssa Zaidelle - Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Soryu Commander - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Miho Hino' **Gnash - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Daisuke Hirakawa' **Arkham - On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel *'Aya Hirano' **Carla Ayatsugi - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Prishe - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Hiroaki Hirata' **Balthier - Final Fantasy XII **Laguna Loire - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Kōsei Hirota' **Hayreddin Barbarossa - Bravely Default *'Nobuyuki Hiyama' **Jackal - Bravely Default *'Shizuma Hodoshima' **Cecil Harvey - Final Fantasy IV DS, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Takako Honda' **Chloe - On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel *'Yutaro Honjo' **Kurgum - Final Fantasy X -Will-'' *'Yukitoshi Hori''' **Knave - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Kenyū Horiuchi' **Emperor Mateus - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Cloud Strife - Ehrgeiz (Arcade) *'Ryō Horikawa' **Edward Chris von Muir, Zemus, Zeromus - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Sōichirō Hoshi' **Bartz Klauser - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Ominas Crowe - Bravely Default *'Hyōsei' **Rinok - Final Fantasy XII I *'Masachika Ichimura' **Red XIII - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Shōzō Iizuka' **Galdes - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Kyōsuke Ikeda' **Denzel - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Masako Ikeda' **Cadetmaster - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Cloud of Darkness - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Hydaelyn - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Shuichi Ikeda' **Lahabrea - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Yuka Imai' **Larsa Ferrinas Solidor - Final Fantasy XII **Yu Hayakawa - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Go Inoue' **Biggs - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Kazuhiko Inoue' **Angeal Hewley - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Kikuko Inoue''' **Crux - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Fabula - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Marina Inoue' **Caetuna - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Miyu Irino' **Eight - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Mariya Ise' **Nanamo Ul Namo - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn **Paddra Nsu-Yeul - Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Koji Ishii' **Ba'Gamnan - Final Fantasy XII **Oscha - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Akira Ishida' **Kazusa Futahito - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Kuja - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Makenshi - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Taro Ishida' **Exdeath - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Hideo Ishikawa' **Auron - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Cait Sith - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' **Qator Bashtar - ''Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Squall Leonhart - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Tobli - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Kaito Ishikawa' **Sir Owen - Bravely Default *'Tomoko Ishimura' **Kytes - Final Fantasy XII *'Hiroya Ishimaru' **Edge Geraldine - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Jun Ishimaru' **Barthello - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Yenke Ronso, Zuke - Final Fantasy X *'Chiemi Ishimatsu' **Konoha - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Ryūzō Ishino' **Datto, Tromell Guado - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Luzzu - Final Fantasy X *'Ayumi Itō' **Tifa Lockhart - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Kanae Itō' **Lumina - Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Miyako Itō' **Shijima - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Hiroshi Iwasaki' **Yo Mika - Final Fantasy X *'Kazumu Izawa' **Denzel - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel K *'Takeshi Kaga' **Golbez - Final Fantasy IV DS, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Yūko Kaida' **Einheria Venus - Bravely Default **Rosa Farrell, Barbariccia - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Yūki Kaji' **Ace - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Bhunivelze - Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII **Hope Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Yumi Kakazu' **Yuffie Kisaragi - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Ehrgeiz (PlayStation) *'Tetsuya Kakihara' **Prompto Argentum - Final Fantasy XV *'Hiroshi Kamiya' **Letty, Gatta - Final Fantasy X **Machina Kunagiri - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Nobutoshi Kanna' **Kaze - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Meyvn Nooj, Lian Ronso - Final Fantasy X-2 **Poshepocket - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Kaori' **Lou Lupus - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Yoshimasa Kawata' **Ryou, Piet, Momiji - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Yasuyuki Kase' **Johnny - On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel **Rasler Heios Nabradia - Final Fantasy XII **Rygdea - Final Fantasy XIII *'Nanaho Katsuragi' **Dona - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Ai Kayano' **Y'shtola - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Iemasa Kayumi' **Khalia Chival VI - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'KENN' **Urianger - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Daisuke Kirii' **Bwagi - Final Fantasy XII *'Yūji Kishi' **Yazoo - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Daisuke Kishio' **Noel Kreiss - Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Eri Kitamura' **Papalymo - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Riki Kitazawa' **Kunsel - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' **Nero Tol Scaeva - ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Motomu Kiyokawa' **Louisoix - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Tomoko Kobashi' **Ran, Kiyo - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Masahiro Kobayashi' **Barret Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete **Ryid Uruk - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Sayaka Kobayashi' **Aleria - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Yū Kobayashi' **Clemente Yuzuki Ness Peacemaker, Claudio Tonogiri Misca Sancest - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Kumi Koda' **Lenne - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Ami Koshimizu' **Agnès Oblige - Bravely Default **Queen - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Minako Kotobuki' **Kasumi Tobuki - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Serah Farron - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Rikiya Koyama' **Basch fon Ronsenburg - Final Fantasy XII **Cid Garlond - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Takehiro Koyama' **King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca - Final Fantasy XII **Old Dalan - Final Fantasy XII *'Yōko Koyanagi' **Yunalesca - Final Fantasy X *'Takehito Koyasu' **Braev Lee - Bravely Default **Pist Shaz XI - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Etsuko Kozakura' **Princess Tilika Tawantyn - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Rie Kugimiya' **Palom, Porom - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Motoko Kumai' **Pacce - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Nami Kurokawa' **Chelinka - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Daiten Kusunoki' **Rude - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Hōko Kuwashima' **Fungo, Miles - Final Fantasy Unlimited M *'Mitsuaki Madono' **Cu Chaspel - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Naoki Makishima' **Daguza - Final Fantasy XII *'Hiroshi Masuoka' **Sage Yulyana - Bravely Default *'Natsuho Matsuda' **Argent - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Marika Matsumoto''' **Mutsuki Chiharano - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Rikku - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Komina Matsushita' **Nora Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII *'Hikaru Midorikawa' **Firion - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Nobutsuna Kamiizumi - Bravely Default **Clear - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Restrictor - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Yuna Mikuni''' **Penelo - Final Fantasy XII *'Yuuko Minaguchi' **Tifa Lockhart - Ehrgeiz (PlayStation) *'Omi Minami' **Sagi - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Kenta Miyake' **Biran Ronso - Final Fantasy X **Gladiolus Amicitia - Final Fantasy XV **Guy - Final Fantasy II (PlayStation, PlayStation Portable) *'Mamoru Miyano' **Ignis Stupeo Scientia - Final Fantasy XV *'Rin Mizuhara' **Chocobaba - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Chocoimo - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Nana Mizuki' **Claes Celestia Misca Sancest - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Fumie Mizusawa' **Egil, Praline à la Mode - '' Bravely Default'' *'Rina Mogami' **Girl - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Tsuguo Mogami' **Azuma - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Haruko Momoi' **Ai Hayakawa - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Sumomo Momomori' **Elma - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Toshiyuki Morikawa' **Sephiroth - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Shōtarō Morikubo' **Kadaj - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete **Naghi Minatsuchi - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Kazuya Morishita' **Blitzball Announcer - Final Fantasy X *'Masakazu Morita' **Shuyin - Final Fantasy X-2 **Tidus - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-'', ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Shuichiro Moriyama' **Cid Aulstyne - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Sumire Morohoshi' **Marlene Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete **Moogles - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Mog - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Junpei Morita' **Lazard Deusericus - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Rie Murakawa''' *Alisaie - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn N *'Ichirō Nagai' **Cid Pollendina - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Miki Nagasawa' **Shelinda - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Kazuya Nakai' **Gilgamesh - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Wakka - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-'' *'Masataka Nakai''' **Maroda - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Yaibal - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Ryūji Nakagi' **Additional Voices - Final Fantasy XII *'Yūichi Nakamura' **Cid Raines - Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII **Thancred - Final Fantasy XIV **Trey - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Yūto Nakamura' **Young Tidus - Final Fantasy X *'Asumi Nakata' **Cissnei - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Jōji Nakata''' **Fiore DeRosa - Bravely Default **Grimoire Valentine - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' **Vincent Valentine - ''Ehrgeiz (PlayStation) **Weiss the Immaculate - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Makoto Naruse''' **Maqui - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Rio Natsuki' **Bahamut's Fayth, Calli, Lulu - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-'' **Benzo - ''Final Fantasy X-2 **Lucrecia Crescent - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Gorō Naya''' **Tellah - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Michiko Neya' **Historia Crux Narrator - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Tomomichi Nishimura' **Arbiter of Time - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Hiroka Nishizawa' **Artemia Venus - Bravely Default *'Yukana Nogami' **Mjrn - Final Fantasy XII *'Akio Nojima' **Marquis Halim Ondore IV - Final Fantasy XII *'Kenji Nomura' **Loz - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Ai Nonaka' **Aria Luricara - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Masako Nozawa' **Commissar - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Nachi Nozawa' **Professor Hojo - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' O *'Ryusuke Ōbayashi''' **Judge Ghis - Final Fantasy XII *'Yukimasa Obi' **Firion - Final Fantasy II (PlayStation, PlayStation Portable) *'Sayaka Ōhara' **Lucil - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Nhadala - Final Fantasy X-2 **Livia Sas Junius - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Seirō Ogino' **Thunder - Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Asato, Captain Charlot, Tachibana - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Tōru Ōkawa' **Rufus Shinra - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Shinya Ōwada' **Hollander - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Fumihiro Okabayashi''' **Ray - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Shingo Okamura' **Soldier A - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Tamio Ōki' **Gran Kiltias Anastasis - Final Fantasy XII *'Ryōtarō Okiayu' **Nero the Sable - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' **Quon Yobatz - ''Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Konishi Ōnishi' **Scarmiglione, Soldier C, Cid's Assistant - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Daisuke Ono' **Nine - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Snow Villiers - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII **Victor S. Court - Bravely Default *'Kenshō Ono' **Vaan - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Masaya Onosaka' **Ultros - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Fumiko Orikasa' **Shelke the Transparent - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Naomi Orikasa''' **Luca - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Ryuzaburō Ōtomo' **Judge Zargabaath - Final Fantasy XII *'Akio Ōtsuka' **Gabranth - Final Fantasy XII, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Gaius Van Baelsar - Final Fantasy XIV *'Chikao Otsuka' **Cidolfus Demen Bunansa - Final Fantasy XII *'Hōchū Ōtsuka' **Barras Lehr - Bravely Default *'Reina Ozaki' **Additional Voices - Final Fantasy XIII-2 P *'Romi Park' **Zidane Tribal - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy S *'Ryuji Saikachi' **Elder of Mysidia - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Mitsuki Saiga' **Tiz Arrior - Bravely Default *'Eri Saitō' **Konoe Kikyō - Bravely Default *'Shirō Saitō' **Migelo - Final Fantasy XII *'Kōichi Sakaguchi' **Cid - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Kelk Ronso - Final Fantasy X *'Yoshisada Sakaguchi' **Garif Great-Chief Uball-Ka - Final Fantasy XII *'Yoshiko Sakakibara' **Jote - Final Fantasy XII *'Maaya Sakamoto' **Aerith Gainsborough - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Diva - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Lightning - Final Fantasy XIII, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Takahiro Sakurai' **Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Kurasame Susaya - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Tōru Sakurai' **Akagi - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Shunsuke Sakuya' **Rin - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Beclem - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Nozomu Sasaki' **Cloud Strife - Ehrgeiz (PlayStation) *'Biichi Satō' **Gadot - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Masaharu Satō' **Jyscal Guado - Final Fantasy X *'Miyuki Sawashiro' **Minfilia - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn **Sice - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Toshihiko Seki' **Cid - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Warrior of Light - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Wataru Sekine' **Dajh Katzroy - Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Hidekatsu Shibata' **Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor - Final Fantasy XII *'Sumi Shimamoto' ** Cosmos - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Rei Shimoda' **Aki Minahara - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Hiro Shimono' **Orphan - Final Fantasy XIII *'Yoshimitsu Shimoyama' **Abel - On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel *'Gō Shinomiya' **Falcon - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Masaru Shinozuka' **Galenth Dysley - Final Fantasy XIII *'Ryōko Shiraishi' **Rem Tokimiya - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Tetsu Shiratori' **Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII - Bravely Default *'Hiroshi Shirokuma' **Caius Ballad - Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII **Enkidu Uruk - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Noriko Shitaya' **Maria - Final Fantasy II (PlayStation, PlayStation Portable) **Rydia - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Kenji Sobu' **Baralai - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Keiichi Sonobe' **Alhanalem - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Mie Sonozaki' **Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca - Final Fantasy XII **Jihl Nabaat - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Yōko Soumi' **Judge Drace - Final Fantasy XII *'Bunta Sugawara' **Cid of the Lufaine - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Tomokazu Sugita' **King - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Shigemi Sugiyama' **Lich - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Takayuki Sugō' **Reddas - Final Fantasy XII *'Junichi Suwabe' **Nimbus - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Seymour Guado, All Hypello, Jassu - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Barkeep - Final Fantasy X-2 **Tseng - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Akio Suyama''' **Isaaru - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Trema - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Shōgo Suzuki' **Vincent Valentine - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Takuma Suzuki''' **Braska, Maechen - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Tatsuhisa Suzuki' **Noctis Lucis Caelum - Final Fantasy XV *'Kenichi Suzumura' **Ayde Ronso, Gippal - Final Fantasy X-2 **Jack - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Zack Fair - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete T *'Shinnosuke Tachibana' **Alphinaud - Final Fantasy XIV *'Ken Taira' **Buddy - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Fumihiko Tachiki' **Gaskin - On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel *'Kōsuke Takaguchi' **Torreno - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Chiaki Takahashi' **Belle - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers **Holly Whyte - Bravely Default *'Kenji Takahashi' **Blitz, Serendipity Owner - Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Sanzashi, Yamato - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Ayumi Takamune' **Chuami - Final Fantasy X -Will- *'Akimitsu Takase' **Latov - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Kōhei Takeda' **Vaan - Final Fantasy XII *'Taketora' **Havharo - Final Fantasy XII *'Ryōta Takeuchi' **Alternis Dim, Ringabel - Bravely Default *'Shūhei Takubo' **Hiruhata, Hiiragi, Sergeant Charon - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Atsuko Tanaka' **Arecia Al-Rashia - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn **Rosso the Crimson - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' **Ultimecia - ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Hideyuki Tanaka' **Madoushi - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Rie Tanaka' **Emina Hanaharu - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Garuda and Kan-E-Senna - Final Fantasy XIV *'Ikuko Tani' **Ruvie Tuesti - On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel *'Kanon Tani' **Victoria F. Stein - Bravely Default *'Hideki Tasaka' **Reks - Final Fantasy XII *'Haruhi Terada' **Tutorial Navigator - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Hitomi Terakado''' **Tiz - Final Fantasy Type-0 **Tono Mahoroha - Final Fantasy Agito *'Masaki Terasoma' **Erutus Profiteur - Bravely Default **Vossler York Azelas - Final Fantasy XII *'Masatoyo Tetsuno' **Garik Ronso - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Nobuo Tobita' **Logos - Final Fantasy X-2 **Vayne Carudas Solidor - Final Fantasy XII *'Hiroki Tōchi' **Cor Leonis - Final Fantasy XV **Lester DeRosso - Bravely Default **Yaag Rosch - Final Fantasy XIII **Zhuyu Voghfau Byot - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Takashi Tokita' **Soldier B, Ship's Captain - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Yukitoshi Tokumoto' **Tomaj - Final Fantasy XII *'Haruka Tomatsu' **Miyu Kagerohi - Final Fantasy Agito *'Seiko Tomoe' **Gerun - Final Fantasy XII *'Yumi Touma' **WRO Member - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Megumi Toyoguchi''' **Elena - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy Advent Children Complete **Qun'mi Tru'e - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito **Paine, Taro, Darling - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Aki Toyosaki' **Cinque - Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Agito *'Ayumi Tsuji' **Other Voices - Final Fantasy XII *'Makoto Tsumura' **Airy - Bravely Default *'Narumi Tsunoda' **Venat - Final Fantasy XII *'Miyu Tsuzurahara' **Marlene Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete U *'Kōki Uchiyama' **Lean Hamplemann - Final Fantasy Agito **Lean Joker - Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Kana Ueda' **Herba - Final Fantasy Unlimited *''Seiko Ueda''' **Chocolina - Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Yūji Ueda' **Amodar - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Hidenari Ugaki' **O'aka XXIII - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Wen Kinoc - Final Fantasy X *'Hideyuki Umezu' **Innkeeper Karl - Bravely Default *'Kenji Utsumi' **Commadant - Final Fantasy Type-0'', Final Fantasy Agito **Garland - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'''Shōtarō Uzawa **Dajh Katzroy - Final Fantasy XIII W *'Michiru Wada' **Meeth Crym - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *'Norio Wakamoto' **Al-Cid Margrace - Final Fantasy XII **Chaos - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Rubicante - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Akeno Watanabe' **Hana, Shinra - Final Fantasy X-2 Y *'Yae' **Narration - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles *'Akiko Yajima' **Chobi - Final Fantasy Unlimited **Earl Tyrant - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Kazuhiro Yamaji' **Cid Highwind - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy Advent Children Complete *'Koichi Yamadera' **Kain Highwind - Final Fantasy IV DS, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Kyōko Yamaguchi' **Chocobo Sister - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Takayuki Yamaguchi' **Leonhart - Final Fantasy II (PlayStation, PlayStation Portable) **Brother, Clasko, Keepa, Wantz - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Takumi Yamazaki' **Bolbol - Final Fantasy Unlimited *'Satomi Yasuhara' **Leblanc, Pukutak - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Hiroki Yasumoto' **Raubahn Aldynn - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn fr:Liste des voix japonaises Category:Miscellaneous